Princess Celestia Cuts Off Ties with Nazi Germany
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In 1939, at the beginning of World War II, Princess Celestia closes the German Embassy and exiles the German ambassador and his staff back to the human world after a group of ponies are found murdered at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a World War II fanfic involving "My Little Pony." Helpful feedback is greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Princess Celestia Cuts Off Ties with Germany"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Princess Celestia looked out the window and towards Canterlot with a look of anger and fury deep in her face. Something had happened that caused her to be this furious and it involved the lives of several ponies that were targeted by a group of ponies that were now believing a new way of life.

"He is here now, your highness," said a guardspony and Celestia turned to face him. "Shall I send him in?"

"Do so at once," replied Celestia and the guard left to bring the individual into the throne room.

A few moments later, a middle-aged pony dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie followed the guardspony into the throne room. Celestia turned and faced the pony with a furious glance before motioning for the guard to leave the room.

"What do you wish of me, Fraulein?" asked the pony in a German accent. "What seems to trouble you?"

Celestia simply walked over to her throne and sat down, her eyes locked on the pony like a submarine targeting a random ship.

"Something happened at the edge of the Everfree Forest a few days ago, Herr Spickzettel," said Celestia, sternly. "As far as I was concerned, a few ponies from your diplomatic office were seen beating a group of ponies with clubs and sticks. Would you care to tell me what happened?"

The sounds of Celestia's voice made Spickzettel feel very uncomfortable and nervous.

"I do not know what you are talking about," replied Herr Spickzettel. "As far as I was concerned, nothing had happened a few days ago. Whoever told you what had happened is nothing more than a liar."

"Does it look like I am lying to you?" asked Celestia, motioning for a servant pony to bring forth something that was torn and ruined. Using her magic, Celestia was holding up a doll that was missing an arm, the clothes it was wearing shown to have been torn off and dirt and red specks of blood were on it. "This was found at the entrance to Canterlot, Herr Spickzettel. It seems to me you are trying to cover for those who committed these heinous acts, isn't it?"

"Are you accusing me of these horrendous acts, your highness?" cried Herr Spickzettel. "Do you think that what these ponies had done was ordered by me?"

"Of course it is!" snapped Celestia, her horn glowing with rage. "Your country's government from the other world are committing several of these heinous acts and I can assure you that I will not tolerate such behavior. When you are in Equestria, you will obey every single law that I put into place. Is that clear?!"

The sounds of Celestia's voice did little to deter Herr Spickzettel's motivations. For Celestia was sensing that something needed to be done and it needed to be done now.

"Whatever these ponies did was for the common good, Princess Celestia," protested Herr Spickzettel, trying to defend himself. "I didn't plan all this you know. My orders came from my most divine leader who is striving for a better life."

But, Celestia was not convinced and she concluded that something needed to be done. She sensed that whatever happened at the edge of the Everfree Forest would happen again if this pony and his people remained in Equestria.

"I refuse to believe such a belief, Herr Spickzettel," said Celestia, unconvincingly as she held up a piece of paper. "I have here an intercepted document that comes from your country in the other world that says that ponies who hold a specific belief are to be exterminated. This is something that I am not going to tolerate in any way, Herr Spickzettel. As of this moment, Equestria is severing ties with Germany!"

Realizing that his time in Equestria was numbered, Herr Spickzettel knew that any effort to convince Celestia to change her mind.

"You can't do this to us," protested Herr Spickzettel as Celestia motioned for several guards to enter the throne room. "We are the future and what we are doing is for a better life! You must embrace what our fureher is trying to do for us! You are making a big mistake, Princess Celestia!"

"Do you think I am going to allow murderers to remain in Equestria?" asked Celestia as the guards surrounded Herr Spickzettel. "I think not. As of this moment, Herr Spickzettel, you and your staff are to be returned to Germany, never to return to Equestria again for as long as you live, is that understood?"

Herr Spickzettel said nothing as Celestia motioning for a pair of the guards to bring forth a large mirror, placing it next to Celestia's throne. At that moment, several more ponies were brought in, loudly protesting that they were about to share the same fate as Herr Spickzettel.

"You are making a huge mistake, Princess!" cried Herr Spickzettel as Celestia activated the mirror using her magic. "The way of life we are trying to bring…"

"…Is no longer welcome in our world," finished Celestia. "Be gone! All of you!"

Doing as they were told, the guards pushed a screaming Herr Spickzettel into the mirror and once he was gone, the rest of the staff followed, loudly crying out as they were thrown back to their world, back to a corrupt country now being run by a genocidal dictator that was nothing like what Celestia was.

"Take me to the former German embassy," she said and the guards led her out of the throne room and down to a row of large buildings with flags that came from countries that were from the other world.

…

Soon, they came to a large brick building with the red flag with a black swastika in a white circle sticking out of it.

"What should we do with the flag, your highness?" asked one of the guards and Celestia answered by activating her magic to pulled the flag off of the building and onto the ground below. Then, she walked up to the flag and activated a spell that set it on fire.

Celestia watched silently as the flag burned up before her very eyes. Soon, it was burned up completely.

"Send a group of ponies to go inside and empty the building," she ordered to the guards. "I want anything that reminds me of these ponies to be destroyed forever. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your highness, as you command," said the lead guard and Celestia watched as they carried out her orders.

As they left to carry out her orders, another guard came forward with important news. Celestia could tell from the look on this colt's face that the dead ponies that were murdered had now been found.

"All of the bodies have been recovered," he said. "Shall we notify the families about this?"

Rather than saying anything else, Celestia nodded "yes" in reply, allowing for the guard to notify the families. No sooner did Celestia order this did one of the guards come out with a portrait of Germany's current leader. Seeing this made Celestia feel both angry and sad at the same time.

"Bring that portrait to me!" she barked, much to the confusion of the guard holding the portrait. Doing as he was told, the guard held up the portrait as Celestia looked at it crossly. Seeing the human leader with evil in his eyes made Celestia realize that there was only one way to deal with this particular portrait.

Pointing her horn right at the center of the portrait, Celestia stuck her horn through the portrait then she bowed her head down and sliced through the portrait, shredding it until there was nothing but scraps.

"Until this creature is removed as leader of his people," thought Celestia to herself as she stared at the destroyed portrait. "I will no longer welcome Germany or its allies into our land of Equestria."

…

In the days and years that followed, Celestia would end up exiling and closing the embassies to two more human countries, the kingdom of Italy and the Empire of Japan along with the human kingdoms of Hungary, Romania and Finland. Equestria's embassy row would be a much different place and it would be many years before Equestria's diplomatic ties with human countries could be fully restored.


End file.
